


La nouvelle recrue de Sabertooth

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Après la dissolution de Fairy Tail par maître Makaroff, troisième et sixième maître de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth voit se présenter à sa guilde une mage aux longs cheveux blancs, écoutant pour une fois son coeur.
Relationships: Minerva Orland/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 1





	La nouvelle recrue de Sabertooth

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai pas encore vu Fairy Tail Zero et Arbaless (le dernier arc de la série), donc si vous pouviez éviter les spoilers en reviews ce serait cool, merci et bonne lecture !

**La nouvelle recrue de Sabertooth**

Le QG de Sabertooth était bien calme aujourd'hui. Sting était sorti en ville avec Yukino, qui sait, peut-être allaient-ils enfin se déclarer mutuellement. Rogue rigola à cette pensée, son meilleur ami était doué en beaucoup de choses, mais les filles n'en faisaient assurément pas parties. Il se leva de son lit, dans lequel il était allongé, et décida d'aller consulter le tableau des quêtes. Ce dernier s'était bien rempli depuis la dissolution de Fairy Tail et la disparition de ces différents membres. Mis à part Lucy et la vieille génération, tout les autres avaient quitté la ville. Il revoyait parfois Erza ou Mirajane, quand elles repassaient dans le coin, mais c'était tout. Et bien évidemment, Makaroff avait disparu. 

En arrivant dans le hall de la guilde en lui-même, le brun remarqua tout de suite la présence d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Il sourit, est-ce que "Madame" lui aurait caché quelque chose ? Elle détestait ce surnom, et c'était pour la taquiner que lui continuait parfois de l'utiliser. Il se décida à aller voir leur visiteuse, se désintéressant de la raison qui l'avait fait quitter sa chambre. 

\- Salut Mirajane. Si tu cherches Minerva, elle est partie en mission.

Perdue dans ces pensées et relativement anxieuse, elle sursauta en entendant la voix de du dragon de l'ombre.

\- Bonjour Rogue, ce n'est pas Minerva que je cherchais. Sting est là ?

\- Non il est sorti en ville avec Yukino. Je peux faire quelque chose t'aider ? 

\- Je … J'aimerais rejoindre Sabertooth.

Ça pour une surprise, c'était bien l'une des dernières choses à laquelle il s'attendait : que l'une des mages S de Fairy Tail souhaite intégrer leur guilde. 

Mais, c'est ce moment-là que choisit Minerva pour se téléporter dans le hall de la guilde. Elle était la seule à le faire, grâce à sa magie. En voyant que son amie était là, la brune se dirigea immédiatement vers elle, oubliant Rufus qui se retrouva piégé de l'autre côté du portail. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Mira ? lui demanda-t-elle surprise et heureuse

\- Elle veut rejoindre Sabertooth, je peux te laisser lui faire visiter les lieux ? Une fois que tu auras ramené Rufus.

Se rendant compte de sa bêtise, la démone rougit avant de réactiver un portail d'énergie qui permit à son partenaire de les rejoindre. Rogue profita de l'occasion pour s'éclipser vers le tableau de quêtes. Il n'était pas misanthrope, aucunement, mais il avait des difficultés avec les relations humaines et aimait sa solitude. Sting avait été le premier et l'un des seuls à percer sa carapace. Il vit une quête qui l'intéressait, la pris et partit. Il laissait Minerva expliquer à Sting l'arrivée de leur nouvelle membre.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux jeunes femmes firent le tour du QG et installèrent la nouvelle venue dans une chambre libre, voisine de celle de la brune. En attendant le retour de Sting, elles allèrent s'installer sur le rebord de la piscine en tenues de bain, les pieds dans l'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as convaincu alors ?

\- Une partie de moi refusait d'abandonner les guildes et, peu de gens comprennent réellement ce qu'est ma magie.

Elles s'étaient recroisées durant l'une des missions de Minerva dans un village enneigé, et finalement, Mirajane l'avait aidée à l'accomplir. Mais les habitants dudit village avaient très mal réagis à l'âme de Satan, réveillant des craintes que la jeune femme aurait souhaité garder enfouies au plus profond d'elle.

\- Tu as gardé contact avec les autres ? lui demanda la brune

\- De Fairy Tail ? Quasiment pas. Je revois parfois Lucy lorsque je reviens par ici et j'ai des nouvelles de Lisanna et d'Elfman et Evergreen par lettres.

Minerva, écoutant pour une fois son cœur, prit la main de son amie et se laissa glisser dans l'eau, l'entraînant avec elle. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha d'elle et mit son autre main dans le bas de son dos, les joues rouges.

Elles restèrent dans cette position-là, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Minerva ne savait pas comment se comporter avec la mage S, pour elle qui avait grandi dans la douleur et dans l'absence de sentiments, écouter son cœur et montrer ces sentiments était particulièrement dur. Puis, leur lèvres se posèrent délicatement l'une contre l'autre, en harmonie.


End file.
